detroitredwingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron Downey
Aaron Downey, (born August 27, 1974, in Honeywood, Ontario, Canada) is a Canadian professional ice hockey forward playing for the Detroit Red Wings of the National Hockey League. Downey, a journeyman for the bulk of his NHL career, had previously played for the Montreal Canadiens, Chicago Blackhawks, St. Louis Blues, Boston Bruins and Dallas Stars. He has also played in the minor leagues for the Manitoba Moose, Portland Pirates, Providence Bruins, Norfolk Admirals, Hampton Roads Admirals and is currently (09) with the Grand Rapids Griffins . Downey played his junior hockey for Guelph Storm of the Ontario Hockey League. He's played for four of the Original Six NHL teams over the course of his career. Downey is mostly known for his role as an enforcer, though he instantly shot into notoriety after knocking the Carolina Hurricanes' Jesse Boulerice down with one punch on February 11, 2003; the incident left Boulerice with a mild concussion and a broken jaw . After the fight, Stars color commentator Daryl Reaugh coined the short-lived nickname "Aaron 'One punch and he's' Downey." On February 26, 2007, Aaron Downey was placed on waivers by the Montreal Canadiens, and was sent down to the Hamilton Bulldogs. On March 2, 2007, Downey was loaned to the Providence Bruins from the Hamilton Bulldogs for Philippe Sauvé. Downey was invited to the 2007 Red Wings training camp on a tryout basis. He was offered a two-way contract at the end of camp and chose to sign. Downey begins the 2007–08 NHL season as a member of the Red Wings, his fourth Original Six team . He was called up to the Detroit Red Wings lineup in mid October and had his first major league tilt as a Red Wing in a game against the San Jose Sharks, with Kyle McLaren, after McLaren took a run at Henrik Zetterberg and Dallas Drake. Less then a week later the Wings played the Sharks again and Downey had a heavyweight battle against then San Jose tough guy Rob Davison. Downey has added an element of toughness to the Red Wings with his willingness to fight. For the past several seasons, the Red Wings had been last in the NHL in fighting majors. The team had 6 for the 2005–06 NHL season, and 10 during the 2006–07 NHL season. Through February 2008, Downey has accounted for 9 of the teams 19 fights. He is often praised by head coach Mike Babcock for his willingness to stick up for teammates and his positive attitude in the dressing room. Perhaps his most memorable bout was against Colorado Avalanche player Ian Laperrière who had hit and injured Red Wings superstar defenceman Nicklas Lidström earlier in the game. The two fought late in the first period and came together again early in the third. Aaron has two younger brothers playing pro in Ontario, in a Senior League, Trevor 6'1"-200 lb (4–6–1976), and Luke 5'11"- 200 lb (7–25–1984). Both play for their hometown team in Shelburne. In 2007–08 season he won the Stanley Cup with the Detroit Red Wings. Although he did not appear in a playoff game, he did play the required 40 regular season games. Category:Stanley Cup Winners Category:Forwards Category:Red Wings Category:Blues Category:Blackhawks Category:Bruins Category:Stars